The magnetic head is an essential part in a magnetic card reader/writer and carries out conversion, which is the most important function, for recording or retrieving data between a system and the magnetic card. Recently, the magnetic head has found its application in various industries such as telephones utilizing magnetic cards, magnetic cards for readers/writers in the banking industry, attendance management systems, door security systems, fueling systems, cipher locks, and automatic ticket gate systems for subways.
Referring to a schematic structure diagram of the magnetic head illustrated in FIG. 1, the magnetic head includes a plurality of magnetic core groups 12, holders 11, windings 13, gap spacers 14, a shielding case 15, and connecting terminals 16. The method of assembling the magnetic head in the prior art includes: stacking respectively independent magnetic cores on a plurality of the magnetic core groups 12 to hold them in a slot formed in a holder 11; mounting the windings 13 to the lower part of the holder 11 and a gap spacer 14 to the upper part of the holder 11 to form the magnetic head of which the structure is similar to that of a transformer; covering them with the shielding case 15; passing setscrews (not shown) through setscrew holes 17 formed on sides of the shielding case 15 for fastening; filling a remaining space in the shielding case 15 with resins (not shown); and exposing the connecting terminals 16 of the windings 13.
The magnetic core group is the most important part for the magnetic head, and an assembly process of the magnetic core group is an essential process having an effected on the product quality and the production efficiency of the magnetic head. One magnetic head typically requires two or more magnetic core groups, and each of the magnetic core groups is formed with a plurality of the respectively independent magnetic cores. The specific quantity of the magnetic core group is determined from the shape or thickness of the magnetic core, or the specification of the product. The respectively independent magnetic cores are sheet-like parts and have small dimensions. Thus, the magnetic cores need to be fixed by the holder so as to be arranged properly and not to be deformed after being formed into the magnetic core groups. Referring to a schematic structure diagram of the magnetic core group illustrated in FIG. 2 after assembly in accordance with traditional assembly processes in the prior art, the magnetic core group 12 is typically held by the holder 11 of metal to form the magnetic core module in the prior art. The assembly process of the magnetic core module in the entire assembly processes of the magnetic head is as follows. That is, a worker uses a tool such as tweezers to pick up a specific quantity of the respectively independent magnetic cores and insert them into the slot for the magnetic cores in the holder 11, and then the worker uses a pressure-applying machine to push the magnetic core group 12 in the holder 11. Thus, the magnetic core group 12 is assembled to the holder 11, and the assembly of the magnetic core module is completed.
A fixing method of this magnetic core group is disclosed in the Prior Art section of the Patent Document 1. That is, the magnetic head is formed with two symmetrical magnetic cores (1a, 1b), two magnetic core holders (2a, 2b), and two magnetic shielding plates (6a, 6b), and its production method includes assembling the cores and the shielding plates of which the numbers are equal to those of the plurality of the channels respectively into two core holders, positioning the cores, and then holding the cores by crimping, welding, or bonding with resin.